The invention relates to an apparatus for working a workpiece, which apparatus comprises a drive unit for rotating a forming tool about an axis of rotation, a forming roller for working said workpiece, means for moving the forming roller in a x-direction and a y-direction with respect to said drive unit, and a control unit comprising a memory for one or more control programs.
Such a method and apparatus are known, for example from the applicant's EP-A-0 125 720. The control unit of the apparatus may be arranged in such a manner thereby, that the moving means is controlled in accordance with a control program, so that the forming roller will follow one or more desired paths for transforming the workpiece on the forming tool. The known apparatus commonly includes an ejector or the like for removing the transformed workpiece from the forming tool, whereby said transformed workpiece must usually be transported to a next working station by means of suitable conveyors in order to be subjected to further working steps. With the known apparatus it is generally necessary to transport the workpiece, which has been removed from the forming tool, both in vertical and in horizontal directions, which makes said transport more difficult, and which furthermore makes the positioning of the workpiece a difficult job. Moreover, the position of the workpiece, once it has been released from the forming tool by the ejector or the like, is no longer precisely determined, which makes it relatively difficult to remove the workpiece.